Monster Improvement Forum
There are old monsters in this game. These old monsters (most of the time) suck. A lot. Let's fix that little problem. = What you CAN change: * Monster Description (some older monsters could really use a better backstory) * Stats * Trait * Relics * Skills (including Special Skill) What you CAN'T change: * Design (use the same picture for the infobox) * Name * Element * Books Don't make a monster too overpowered, either. If you think they may be broken, here are ways to fix that: * Unless a monster's gimmick is having moves of several different elements, make sure their moves are only Special, their own element, and maybe one other. * Lower their stats a little bit, either by lessening all of their stats or giving them bad stats in one area. * Give them a worse trait. Remember, also, that Evolving Traits only have 3 levels, and never evolve at ranks 2 or 4. * Lower the power of their moves. * Give their moves higher stamina costs or cooldowns. * Lower the amount of effects a move has, either by removing some status effects or clearing the damage. Here's an example: Osur the Brave (Epikart) Osur may act cuddly and friendly most of the time, but when he enters battle, he becomes as scary and tough as he looks. There was a legend that stated his tetsubo once left a giant hole in the shape of his face in a mountain when he smashed it against the ground, and once he got word of it, he went out and proved it was no mere legend. Role: Attacker/Support All Moves Tetsubo Hit - 30 Physical dmg, 13s, 0 CD Rock Batted - 30 Nature dmg, 13s, 0 CD Medicinal Tetsubo - 35 Special dmg + Regeneration, 28s, 0 CD Rockslide - AoE 30 Nature dmg, 24s, 1 CD Stone Meets Face - 45 Nature dmg, 28s, 0 CD Restorative Tetsubo - 50 Special dmg + Team 30% Heal, 31s, 2 CD Concussion Rockslide - AoE 45 Nature dmg + 50% Stun, 33s, 1 CD Courageous Shout - Ally Double Damage + Precision, 31s, 2 CD Teasing Tetsubo - 50 Special dmg + Self Taunt, 35s, 2 CD Fuzzy Hugs - Team Regeneration + Stamina Regeneration, 32s, 1 CD Bear Boulder - 60 Nature dmg, 34s, 0 CD Mountain Makeover '''- AoE 75 Nature dmg + Stun + Team 50% Shield + Regeneration Recommended Moveset * Teasing Tetsubo * Bear Boulder * Fuzzy Hugs / Courageous Shout * Concussion Rockslide / Restorative Tetsubo Kulkan (By Suchae34g) Kulkan's species was once being sought by the Evil Legion, due to their abilities to make allies stronger than before and curing their disease, injuries, they were captured and experimented by the Evil Legion, hoping they will become unstoppable and rules the Monster Legends. Kulkan, enraged by this, went to rescue his species and crushed the Evil Legion's plan. Now they are devoted to the Good Legion and uses their abilities to help them to stop the Evil Legion once and for all. '''Role: Support All Moves: Reptilian Punch: 25 Physical dmg Python Skin : 30 Nature dmg Skill Group 1 Regeneration Skin : Single 35 Nature dmg + Regeneration, 25s, 0 CD Encourage the weak : Team Damage Boost, 0s, 0 CD Sneaking Snake: 30 Special dmg + 50% Stun + 28s, 0 CD) Skill Group 2 Poisonous Skin: 45 Special dmg + Poison w/ 28s, 0 CD Endless Energy Oil: Team Stamina Regen + 50% Stamina regain, 10s, 3 CD Healing of Glory: Team NER + Regen + 40% Heal, 30s, 2 CD Skill Group 3 Weakening Skin: AoE 35 Nature dmg + Poison + Bleed + Nature Weakness, 33s, 3 CD Staff of Power: Team Double Dmg + Precision, 28s, 3 CD Immobilizing Wings: AoE 30 Special dmg + Stun, 35s, 3 CD Special Call of the Quetzal: AoE 70 Special dmg + PER + Poison + Bleed, + Team NER + Stamina Regen + Regen Recommended Moveset * Healing of Glory * Endless Energy Oil / Immobilizing Wings * Weakening Skin * Staff of Power __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__